The Legend of Zelda: Dark Reflections
by DDragonWhisper
Summary: A strange mirror is broken. If even one shard of the mirror can reflect the darkness in a person's heart, what does this mean for Link who has two pieces embedded in him? With the help of the mirror's guardian, he'll go on a journey to break the curse on Hyrule and save an imprisoned friend.


_Summary:_ A strange mirror is broken. If even one shard of the mirror can reflect the darkness in a person's heart, what does this mean for Link who has two pieces embedded in him? With the help of the mirror's guardian, he'll go on a journey to break the curse on Hyrule and save an imprisoned friend.

* * *

 **The Legend of Zelda: Dark Reflections  
**

* * *

Long ago powerful sorcerers forged mirrors to connect the realms of the world. Using these mirror portals they unleashed darkness on the light world. Though the sorcerers have long been cast away their mirrors still remain as portals between the realms. These shadowy relics have all nearly been destroyed but some still remain.

When evil appears so shall the hero, or so the legends say.

* * *

Darkness.

He huffed as he ran at full speed through the barely lit, damp stone corridor. A girl's scream echoed and hung in the air as he implored his legs to carry him faster. He cleared corners and followed an unknown path with an equally unknown drive. He didn't know why or where he was running but his heart raced as if reaching the end of these halls meant life or death. Creatures swarmed from the darkness which he slashed through, he had no time for them. He needed to keep moving, keep running onward.

When he thought he was about to give up, the hall opened into a wide room illuminated with purple torches that gave the stone a surreal appearance. A formidable round mirror stared at him from across the room. Only a few curved designs decorated the frame of the massive object. He approached it, wary of its odd location in this place. Rather than a reflection, a dark cloud appeared in the mirror as a black haired girl with a decorative dress misted into existence.

Her head lulled as if she had no strength and was held up by invisible shackles. He rushed up to the mirror only to be stopped by the cold glass. His fists banged on the mirror as if this would break the barrier between them. Her head lifted weakly and as the green eyes met his they filled with fear.

"Don't come near me!" she shrieked looking away from him with a contorted face of pain.

He flinched, taken aback by her reaction but gasped as she began to fade away. His grip against the glass tightened then he looked down in defeat and confusion. He came to save her so why did she react that way?

It was then he noticed something in the reflection of his hand, it was a bit darker and clawed in the reflection. Looking up he stumbled back from the figure in the mirror. It looked like him only with a dark shrouded arm, a red eye with a strange scar beneath it and white that stained the ends of his bangs. The figure smiled with a poison grin of malice and it reached out of the mirror as icy shards like crystal clung to the dark arm. Unable to move back the reflection grabbed him by the neck while he grasped at the figure trying to pry the strange arm off his throat. Struggling, the arm suddenly jerked him in the mirror while an ice cold feeling pierced his body like a thousand knives.

"Link, wake up!" a voice yelled out with urgency.

He jolted up in his bed with his heart pounding and sweat beading like melting snow.

"Are you alright?" someone asked next to him.

He looked over to see Bethel the short mocha haired lady of the temple. Her brown eyes showed concern as she searched his face for an answer to her question.

He smiled at her trying to push the images of his dream out of his head and told her he was fine.

She straightened up and grew serious making her look more official in her white temple robes, "You know dreams are sometimes sent from the goddess Nayru to people as premonitions of the future or memories of the past."

He hoped to the goddesses that it wasn't true. Though realistically, what are the chances of something like that happening to him?

Bethel smiled softly, "I'm sorry to ask this of you but I have a few things for you to deliver. Everyone has been all a flutter preparing for the festival to commemorate the completion of the temple. I would like to thank everyone for their help so once you're ready come see me."

She walked out of the room to prepare for the festival. Link got dressed while the events of his dream still buzzed around in his mind. That dream shook him at his core somehow. He could still feel the icy mirror on his palms. He only reminded himself again and again that it was just a dream. It was only a dream.

He walked through the corridors of the white stone building. The temple he resided in had been under construction even before he was taken in but was only completed recently. He was found by Bethel as a young toddler in the woods crying because he was lost. He had no memory of it but whenever she told the story about the first time they met she said she had never seen such a cute Hylian child before. When she asked about his parents or his home he would only stare with sad eyes in silence. The only thing he knew was his name; Link. Back then he used to have many more nightmares, all of which he can't recall anymore.

People were rushing around to prepare the temple for the festival. A beautiful tune drifted through the air like a sweet scent for the ears. The flowering notes blended into a melodic aroma that dazzled the senses.

Link entered Bethel's office in a better mood as she instantly looked over at him from a group of men who were talking to her anxiously about the preparations for the temple.

"Link, there you are," she smiled and excused herself from the huddle.

She handed him a package that was rather heavy. He looked inside to see a few round mirrors about the size of one's hand. The frames were gold colored and there was a faint crescent etched on the edge of the surface. On the back were the symbols of the goddesses and the triforce.

It was customary in Ordona to put a crescent on mirrors because they were considered portals to a dark world. All mirrors were made in the shape of the full moon; the largest mirror of the world and the largest portal for dark beings. The crescent represented when the moon's power is weakest and was meant to trick dark beings, who would try to travel through the mirror, into thinking the portal wasn't open.

"Take these to Byrd, Keitaro, Rupin, Corine and Lula. I would really like to thank them for their help all these years with the temple. Also, please give them the note as well so they know that without them the construction wouldn't have been possible."

She smiled warmly but the collection of men from before called to her impatiently, their eyes shifty and uneasy. Her expression faded and became more serious when she glanced back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring the gifts myself but it has been hectic around here preparing for the festival," she apologized regretfully as she turned back to the group.

He was about to leave when she called to him, "Link."

He turned about to see the worry from earlier on her face that radiated through her eyes.

"Please be careful," she said almost too softly to hear.

He smiled to reassure her. She was still worried about his nightmare from earlier.

He left as she went back to the cluster of fretful people.

The music was even louder in the halls. When he made his way closer to the chancel he strung the package in a satchel. The stained glass windows depicted the goddesses and sacred mythical creatures. Multicolored light speckled the stone floor like glowing painted sun. A girl with long black hair faced away from him toward the alter singing the aromatic tune; the celestial song of the stars.

Just above the altar, a white life sized statue of the hero stood tall. And above him the goddesses held out their hands as if to offer their blessing. The legend of the Hero of Light was something everyone knew. The way he warded off the darkness was nothing more than unbelievable.

He stood there listening with a soft smile until she finished and turned around as if she could sense that somebody was watching her.

"Oh Link," she giggled a little as if embarrassed.

She was the kind of person that seemed to have the lips that always hid the hint of a smile and the green eyes that promised you were the only one they wished to see. Her name matched her very talent; Aria.

"I thought everyone was too busy today so I'd be alone to practice my song. What do you think? I plan to present it during the opening ceremony," her simple light red dress swayed like a bell as she put her arms behind her back shyly anticipating his answer.

Entrancing, enticing, mystical, incredible, wonderful; of all the ways he could describe it, he could only say it was beautiful.

She laughed timidly but only to cover up her thoughtfulness, "Thank you."

The colorful lights suddenly went dark as if the sun dimmed only leaving faded remnants of their luminous presence. This had startled Aria as well.

"Oh I guess some clouds rolled in," she said casually but her eyes seemed worried, "I should probably go home."

She composed herself and said farewell to Link who had nearly forgot that he had to deliver the mirrors.

The sky was overcast but warm and still. Its soft light cast no shadows as if everything had its own dull glow. The province of Ordona was surrounded with lush forests, green fields, hills, mountains, small lakes and springs. The town of Kokiri was named after an old race that lived in the forest although nobody has seen one for hundreds of years. The small place was filled with decorative houses, most made of wood. The streets were decked with flowers and banners. A little cloud cover didn't dare slow down the bustle of people and preparations.

The people of the village were like a wild deck of cards. Each had a unique story, like the Rinro that ran the potion shop or the Zora merchant. But he had only a few people to deliver the mirrors to. First would be Byrd, the big old man who ran the bomb shop. Though he had a few other talents than just handling explosives; he also was able to cook like a pro and was clearly the strongest in the village although his age could fool you. He could move anything at least four times his large build. He was always the quiet type, smoking his long pipe with a judging scowl. On the inside he was really a good person even though his appearance was a little more than intimidating.

Entering one of the few metallic buildings in the village, Byrd sat carefully repairing a dud bomb. The pipe clenched between his lips, smoldering. As dangerous as it sounds, he never had a problem with the pipe near explosives. He was simply that sure of his work. His skin was tanned and dusty matching his short brown-tan hair. He had dull clothes with no sleeves and a black fireproof apron which were dirtied and worn. On his defined arms the mark of the Goron tribe resided in red, no doubt from the time he had spent with the Gorons in his younger days though he rarely talked about it.

He lifted his dark eyes up to the young boy who entered only for a moment before finishing up his work then setting the bomb carefully away with the others.

"Well if it isn't young Link. What can I do you for?" the man asked being a good shop keeper.

Link handed him the special mirror and note from Bethel telling him that it was a gift for helping out with the temple.

The old man's expression seemed a little surprised as he puffed on the pipe a few times, "She didn't have to go through the trouble. I had only moved a few things."

By a few things he meant the large pillars and blocks of stone that nobody else could possibly move.

"Well tell her thanks for me my boy, though I bet she's busy today. What with all the commotion going on about the new temple. I'm about to go out and help too but lately my inventory has been off and I've been missing a few bombs."

He scratched at his short brown-grey beard looking off to the side as if trying to remember where he had put something.

He sighed, "Well maybe I finally started losing my mind. It's about time my age caught up to me."

He laughed a little, "Or it could be those kids again, lately they have been hanging around the shop. Hopefully they aren't looking for trouble. What do you think Link?"

Link only rubbed the back of his head wondering what would be best to say. Was Byrd losing his mind or were kids stealing bombs?

He told Byrd that if the kids were taking bombs that he would bring them back.

The old man only chuckled a laugh, "Well I'm not as worried about the bombs as I am with what the kids might do with them. I'd hate for them to get hurt. Just make sure they aren't getting in trouble."

Link nodded and left to the next house. The weather hadn't improved outside and it would be a pity if it continued until the festival.

He walked into the seamstress' place when three red haired kids ran past him nearly knocking him over in the doorway.

"Don't run!" their mother yelled after them while her hands where still busy with her needle and thread.

She glared after the children mumbling a few things to herself while her hands remained busy as if they had a mind of their own. The short, tired mother scolded in such a way that the creases at the corner of her mouth were more defined. Her messy wavy red hair had a few grey strands growing from her temple. Although her features showed years of wear her clothes were as vibrant perfect as any new, carefully made garment.

"Children have no respect these days for anyone," she complained to no one in particular.

When she had calmed down a bit she smiled to greet Link, "Oh, hello dear, I'm sorry but I'm closed today. I suppose you already know why?"

He pulled out a mirror and a paper for the seamstress Corine who couldn't place down her work and asked him to read the note to her.

"Oh Bethel, she's always so thoughtful," she smiled a warm smile that made her look young again, "but it'll be a miracle if I can get this garment done by the time the festival starts."

She sighed as her hands worked busily at the green cloth. Link inquired why she was trying so hard to finish the outfit but the woman only shook her head as if she found her own actions ridiculous.

"I know I don't have to do this but I really wanted to make the clothing of the hero. They say he wore a green tunic and hat much like this," she nodded toward the other parts of the garment she had made.

Suddenly she stomped her foot and her expression burned with determination, "Darn it they said I could never do it but I will, I will!"

She sewed faster than eyes could comprehend while Link backed toward the door. This woman clearly had more on her mind than she could handle.

As he opened the door Corine called to him, "Link if you see my children make sure they aren't getting into trouble. I'd hate for them to ruin any part of the events today. I would like to gather them myself but I'm a little tied up."

Link nodded and smiled then left for the next house. In a little nook of town lived Lula, her husband Kain and two children. She loved living offset from town, claiming it to be peaceful. Though because they were both blacksmiths there was always the sound of clanking metal.

"Hah!" she slashed through some training boards in her yard.

Her short black hair swished as her small but graceful form moved swiftly through well practiced routines of movement. She only faltered slightly when she had put too much pressure on her left ankle and the sword cracked crudely through the wood block.

Making a few more quick slashes she straightened up and examined the blade.

"It could still use some work," she stated to herself sliding her hands along the blade.

When Link had approached her she seemed in her own world gazing thoughtfully at the sword.

"Oh, Link," she said caught a little off guard and smiled at him, "come for practice today?"

He held out the mirror and offered her Bethel's words as Lula accepted them gracefully.

"She really didn't have to with all that she has done," she smiled softly, holding the mirror to her heart.

"But I'm glad you came here, I have something for you to take to the temple," she motioned for him to follow her.

Her house was dark yet friendly, warmed by the fire that reflected in the many weapons and armor pieces she displayed on the walls. Although, if only caught at a glance, there was an old set of woman's armor displayed neatly in the corner that was etched with an aura of expectancy. Always waiting and ready for a specific moment or person to ask the very question everyone wondered: What are you waiting for? Lula made her way back to a closet, oblivious to the strange armor's presence, where she carefully took out a sword in a beautifully designed sheath.

"This," she spoke with affection, "is the best sword I ever made and I thought it would be a good addition to the Hero."

She offered it to him and when he was about to take it she pulled it back and smirked, "But this sword had been resting for too long, what do you say we wake it up?"

She had that familiar sparkle in her eyes when she wanted to duel. Leading him out to the fenced in yard by the forges she tossed him the blade which he caught with some surprise.

"Why don't you try it out Link? I'm much more comfortable with my own sword," she said drawing the blade she had grabbed from the forge wall.

Swinging the sword a few times she went into a fighting stance. Link grinned and tied the satchel in a better position before drawing the blade from the sheath. The clean metal almost seemed to glow with its own light and rang with a gleeful note, happy to be awake.

When Link had readied himself with the sword in his left hand and the sheath in the right, Lula spoke, "Ready?"

He nodded and there was a moment of silence. The world was still except for the sound of clanking from her husband working in the forge. Each hammer fall seemed to grow louder until with one last clank they stopped and in what seemed like only moments the two swords collided. With each swift moment they nearly avoided each other but Lula was advancing while Link was trying to keep up with her movement. When she had advanced with her left foot he took the opportunity to push her back. He broke her sequence and used force to push her back making her stumble. He then had the advantage.

Clashing back and forth they seemed to be equally matched until Lula used her swift movement to break through his defenses and stopped her blade at his throat while his sword was stopped at her stomach.

"You definitely have improved but you still have a ways to go, the only way you can defeat me is a draw," she sheathed the sword with a smile.

He bowed in respect to his master and promised he would deliver the sword to the temple. He then sheathed the sword and strapped it on his back.

"Thank you Link. See Bethel and you at the festival," she waved goodbye as he made his way to the next destination.

Link always felt the most alive when he was using a sword. He couldn't explain why but he was just drawn to swordsmanship. When he was little, Lula noticed how he admired the weapons in her shop and offered to teach him how to wield them.

Lost in his memories, he didn't notice until the last moment that he had bumped into someone. Link stumbled back, catching himself from falling over as the man turned around. He had long light brown hair that had parted bangs in the front as well as the rest tied up in a ponytail. The large pack on his back was filled to the brim with various things while a few pans and jars hung from the side. His nice traveling clothes had a tinge of purple to them and his blue eyes flashed up and down Link with curiosity.

"Hey kid, you alright?" he asked but Link just embarrassingly insisted he was fine.

"That's good. Say, you know what's happening around here? I was just passing through and noticed everyone is a little preoccupied," he questioned, looking around at the busy people.

Link kindly told him about the festival and the temple. This man had a strange accent but of course he was a traveler after all. Maybe he was from northern Hyrule.

"I see, looks like I won't be finding much business here," he sighed and pointed a thumb at his pack, "I'm a traveling apothecary. I sell potions and antidotes and anything you might need."

He then got a spark of realization, "Say, you wouldn't need any potions would you? Maybe a love potion for a special girl?"

Link quickly refused feeling even more embarrassed than he did earlier.

"I'm just kidding kid," he smiled mischievously, "What's your name anyway?"

Glad for the change of subject he told the stranger his name.

"Link huh?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

He just laughed as if there was some kind of inside joke, "Well thanks for the information. Guess I'll sell my wares elsewhere."

With a single casual wave of his wrist he bid the boy farewell as Link simply moved on to the next house he meant to visit while a low rumble echoed in the distance. Maybe there was a storm rolling in. He hoped to the goddesses that the storm would pass.

Link didn't care too much for visiting Keitaro but it's not like he was a bad person. In fact, he was probably one of the kindest people around. Being the mayor of the small town he made sure that people had what they needed and gave up any spare moment to tend to the troubles of villagers, but if there was one thing anyone didn't like about Keitaro, it would be his son. Keitaro's son always had a sense of entitlement and pride that he was named after the hero Link and even had the same hair and eye color that the hero was said to have. Although he had the same name and everything as well, Keitaro's son still felt that he was special and would maybe someday be awakened as the hero of this age if evil were to rear its ugly head.

When Link had stepped into the mayor's office he saw a very busy man shuffling through some papers on his desk farrowing this brows at the recent overflow of work. Despite his stress, his blonde hair was neatly combed and his classy clothes were straight and unwrinkled. He had only noticed Link was there when he was right in front of his desk.

"Link, how nice to see you? Has everything been going well at the temple? I'm sure it has been very busy lately," he chatted idling while shifting through his work.

Link had only held out the mirror as well as delivering Bethel's words.

"Such a sweet lady I don't know where she finds the time," Keitaro smiled still looking through his papers trying to find what he was looking for, "Please just set it on the desk for me, I'm trying to find the letter from the royal family but with all this recent traffic through the village I have been swamped so I'm sorry if I seem distracted. We'll all have time to relax when the festival is underway."

He looked through a few drawers then stopped to think for a moment saying a few things under his breath, "I wonder if it had got mixed in with the contracts."

Link had left the mirror on the edge of his desk wondering if he might lose this object as well but Keitaro was right, once the festival was underway they would all be able to relax. Not to mention that after the festival everything would go back to the way it was, peaceful and calm.

Leaving the building he was about to be on his way when someone yelled, "Heads up!"

An apple came whirling at his head which he just barely caught.

"Nice catch like always Link two," Keitaro's son said leaning against the side of the building taking a bite out of the apple he held.

Link became 'Link two' the moment he met Keitaro's son though he never understood why until later. They had somehow become rivals in namesake.

"So acting as a delivery boy today huh?" he smirked noticing the bag he was carrying, "Well I suppose somebody has to do it. I just got back from defeating a few of those pesky boars that keep attacking the travelers. It would have been troublesome is visitors of the festival met up with them but, you know, not a really big deal. Somebody has to do that kind of job too I suppose."

He then adjusted the sword and shield on his back looking proud of himself but his face dropped when he noticed his rival had a sword on him as well.

"Lula finally decided to give you a sword huh? Well don't hurt yourself with it, it takes a lot of training to be proficient with a weapon," he smirked again regaining his confidence.

Link only sighed wishing Keitaro's son a good day before walking off.

"Yeah you too, don't work too hard," his rival called after him.

This next house was one of his favorites. It always had flowers no matter what season and was filled with small sculptures and music. Rupin was a sculptor, the one who carved the statues at the temple as well as the small designs in the stone of the building. His daughter had the most beautiful voice and wonderful name; Aria.

Rupin happened to be a little eccentric. He always seemed to be in his own world, had strange unkempt light brown hair and had a strange mess of colors in his wardrobe. Unpredictability was his main quality.

"No, no, no, it's all wrong!" he fumed at a small statue then tossed it aside into a pile of failures.

The small statues all looked like tiny people with wings. Maybe they were fairies but Link didn't see anything wrong with the discarded figures. All the statues had wonderfully designed features and intricate wings.

"Why can't I get it right?" he sulked with a cloud of dark doubt above him.

Link approached slowly as to not startle him but Rupin was in such low spirits that he might as well have been a wondering ghost when he noticed the visitor, "What brings you here on this darkest hour?"

Link handed him the mirror and letter which Rupin snatched away instantly with a new wind of enlightenment.

"This is it!" he exclaimed taking Link off guard, "This shape, this perfection!"

He then worked quickly and busily chipping away at a hunk of rock until he smiled with glistening eyes, "It's wonderful!"

Holding up a perfectly round ball with simple curved wings coming out of it he looked like he won a million rupees, "This is the perfect fairy. So simple and elegant yet mysterious and magical."

Link didn't understand how this ordinary sculpture had won over the detailed ones he had made before but Rupin seemed happy about it at least.

Looking around he didn't see Aria. He thought she said she was going home so he inquired about her.

"Oh, Aria. She hadn't come home yet, I suppose she is still practicing her song," he answered still marveling at his new statue then promptly started making another.

Exiting the building he wondered if he had misheard her before. The wind swept harshly knocking down a few hanging decorations and kicking up dust from the street. He shielded his eyes then glanced at the clouds above; they were eerily dark now. The storm was closing in.

Maybe the festival would be postponed. He decided to make his way home to see if he could be some help but as soon as he was a breath away from the temple the village children ran up to him.

"Link!" they yelled huffing after running a long distance.

There were four of them; three of Corine's children and one of Lula's. The three red-heads Lili, Aiden and Liam where often trouble makers because they were looking for adventure in a small village. Skyrah and Ryker were twins with amazing brown and blue eyes. Just like the others they were looking for adventure too but were a little more risky being older than the other children. They would wander into the woods sometimes but there wasn't much danger if they didn't go far. Did something happen this time?

"It's Aria and Ryker," Skyrah panted out with a desperate look in her eyes.

"There's something in the mine, it took them!" Aiden shouted as his siblings shook with an incomprehensible fear.

Aria and Ryker where taken into the mine? Link looked to the peak of a tall hill in the woods. The mine they were most likely referring to was the sealed mine at the base of that hill. A long time ago it was closed off by a rock slide after it had rained for months. It was said that they found something down there, something dark. Whatever it was, it brought devastation and malice so it was sealed away by the goddesses.

Link asked them what happened while he tried to comfort the younger ones who cried when he held them. So much fear. What exactly did they see?

Skyrah rubbed her arm looking away, "We didn't mean for it to happen. Ryker thought if we used a bomb on some of the loose dirt we could look inside."

* * *

"What do you think is inside?" Aiden asked with his hands behind his head.

Ryker shifted the bomb bag he had on his shoulder and smiled with a wild grin, "I don't know. It was a mine right? Maybe there's treasure or maybe-" he looked back at his friends with mischievous eyes, "there are monsters."

"Monsters?" Lili repeated weakly keeping her arms close and clenching her tiny hands over her mouth.

"Yeah," he continued turning around completely now holding one hand up like a claw, "big monsters with giant sharp fangs and large snouts just waiting to feast on small children."

Liam was now hiding behind his sister as she gasp and whimpered.

"Oh come on, there's nothing like that," Aiden said strongly but there was doubt in his expression.

"Stop scaring them, monsters aren't real," Skyrah crossed her arms looking annoyed with her brother.

"Yes there are, but don't worry 'cause I can defend you guys with this," he pointed a thumb cockily at a small wooden sword on his back.

"You know these are just practice swords mom gave us right? They won't do anything for a monster," she reasoned while pointing to her own wooden sword on her back.

"Oh yeah, well why did you bring yours then?" he accused sourly.

Skyrah had to admit she was a bit doubtful as well, "In case there are any wild boars then we could scare them off. A swordswoman is always prepared."

"Well we'll see who's right when we get there," he grumbled as they continued through the woods.

When they had made it to the cave it was dark from the cloud cover. The entrance looked even more ominous as the wind made the hills moan.

"Maybe we should go back," little Lili suggested behind Aiden.

"Come on, we can't go back now," Ryker said as he placed the bag down a little carelessly and pulled out two bombs.

At the sight of the bombs Skyrah was having second thoughts as well, "Maybe we shouldn't do this. It's kind of dangerous."

"It'll just take a second, and after I lugged these things all the way up here," he complained.

"It's just," she felt uneasy but didn't know why, "we're not supposed to play with bombs."

"We're not playing with them," he reasoned while placing the bombs in a divot they had dug out in the wall from before showing a small black hole into the abyss of the hill.

He shivered getting a bad feeling as well but shook it off. Monsters didn't exist did they? Well there was no turning back now. Just as he was about the strike the flint to test it an angry voice rang out causing him to fall backwards.

"You know you shouldn't be here!" Aria appeared from the trees with her dress tore a little and leaves in her hair. Apparently she had a hard time making her way through the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Ryker asked sincerely surprised. He thought everyone was busy with the festival.

"I saw all of you going into the woods so I followed to make sure you didn't get into any trouble, but _bombs_! You could've gotten hurt or worse," she scolded now in front of Ryker.

"We're being careful," he argued not looking her in the eye.

She sighed, "Good thing I was here. We're going back."

She grabbed his hand and pulled but Ryker noticed a strange sound.

"Hey do you hear that weird hissing," he questioned as everyone stopped, wide-eyed.

Aria noticed that the fuses on the bombs behind him were sparking and almost out. She didn't even take the time to gasp.

"Run! Take cover!" she shouted as time seemed to slow down.

Luckily the other children were farther away. As they ran Skyrah picked up Lili and Liam who were too scared to move and ran with all her might while Aiden trailed close behind.

Aria pulled Ryker into her arms instinctively as she ran as well but she knew she wouldn't make it in time. Diving for the ground, time sped up again as there was a sudden flurry of rocks and fire.

Birds flew off from nearby trees. There was nothing but a few bits of crumbling rock for sound and intense ringing in their ears as Skyrah dared to look at the destruction.

A glowing barrier dissipated around Aria and Ryker. She lifted her head surprised that she hadn't felt anything. Ryker had his eyes tightly shut and his face scrunched but cracked one eye open.

"Are you alright?" Aria asked him, sitting up and checking him over.

"I don't know," he said looking at his hands but his eyes didn't see what was in front of him. The shock kept his mind from reeling.

"This is what I was talking about. Don't you realize how stupid it was to do something like this? What if something happened to you or your sister or-" she stopped as his eyes began watering and soft sobs broke from his mouth.

She hugged him close and pet his hair, "It's alright. You're alright, okay? Everything's fine."

Skyrah sighed from afar holding a crying Lili as well.

She was about to go over to them when she noticed movements from the now gaping hole to the mine. Shadows crawled along the opening, slithering out like snakes. She couldn't even find her voice as they latched around Aria and Ryker. Aria screamed trying to hold onto Ryker but they were torn apart and pulled into the darkness.

"Ryker!" Skyrah screamed as the shadows, satisfied, retreated back into their domain.

* * *

Link ran through the dark woods. The sky flashed then rumbled, shaking the ground.

He had told the children to find Bethel in the temple so she could take them home before he took off into the forest. He had to find Aria and Ryker. He had to know they were alright. The thought of moving darkness brushed at the back of his mind as a bad feeling seeped into his being making his stomach sick.

As he reached the mine it began to rain. The entrance was torn open by the explosion and the darkness inside didn't look different from any other. Staring into the abyss he hesitated. What could he do? Would he really be able to find them? He thought of a scared Aria and Ryker and pushed away his doubts. He had to do something so he ran into the cave and into the darkness.

He lit a torch he found with some difficulty considering how damp everything was near the entrance. The small light revealed that this in fact was a mine as mine cart tracks ran straight into the depths and pick axes lined the wall next to him. He proceeded forward with caution.

Every now and then he swore he could hear something scurry just out of range of his small light. They were probably rats but the terrible feeling that there was something more lurking in the shadows never left him. The tunnels wound deep down into the hill with dusty thick air pressuring his lungs the further he delved into the ground.

Finally he found himself at a branching path. Which way did they go? He hadn't found foot prints or any other indication that they were even in here since he entered this place.

Then faintly he could hear it, the sound of someone singing echoing through the tunnels.

Aria?

He ran toward the sound not thinking how odd it would be for her to be singing in a place like this. Unfortunately he didn't run for long before reaching the edge of a giant chasm that he nearly lost his balance on. It was in an oddly big room judging by the echo and when a few rock fell from the ledge if was a long while until they made a sound.

He stared down into the endless void wondering how he was going to traverse it until a wind swept up from below blowing out his torch. Something cold wrap around him in the dark as his feet left the ground. Instinctively shouting he fell downward and then felt a sharp pain before passing out.

An unknown time later he woke up only to open his eyes to a strange purple glow. He sat up with some difficulty before grabbing his right arm in pain. Did he dislocate it? He got up grabbing his satchel that fell off and carefully strung it around him again.

Getting a better look around him he found that he was in a familiar place but it wasn't by any means a mine anymore. The ground had cracked tile and carefully carved out walls lined with strange purple fire. Was he dreaming again?

Looking above him he couldn't see anything in the darkness. One thing was for sure, he couldn't go back the way he came.

Stepping forward over the rubble on the ground he stopped when he stepped on something that didn't sound like stone. He looked down to find a small wooden sword. It looked like one of Skyrah and Ryker's practice swords.

So they had come this way. Glad he was going in the right direction he moved forward with a new determination. Not far along shadows began to move again this time forming into strange bats and small beasts. Taking a step back he gasped at the sight of the new creatures. Instinctively his hand flew to his back where he grasped the hilt of the sword Lula had asked him to deliver. Unsheathing it he slashed at the shadows as they tried to approach. He only hoped Lula wouldn't mind him using it.

Without a shield he would have to be careful. Making his way down the corridor he defeated more shadows before coming to a large door with strange runes on it. Before the door something was heaped on the floor. It looked like a boy.

Link ran over to Ryker then knelt down checking him over and shaking him a bit but he wasn't responding. Placing an ear to his chest there was a heartbeat and the rise and fall of breathing. He was only unconscious. Link sighed in relief but wondered how he was going to get him out of here with his arm the way it was.

A loud sound broke the still air as the large door opened of its own accord. He quickly stood protectively in front of Ryker. Yet, the only thing revealed was another large room with a sizable round ornament as the focal point of the dim space.

The circular object had a decorative frame but, although it had a glass shine to it, it didn't reflect anything. There was only a pitch black hole beyond the surface and a cloud of dark smoke seeping from it. Carefully he approached it. Is this where the shadows were coming from?

From behind the glass a figure misted into existence. His eyes widened as he recognized Aria unconscious beyond the barrier. He called her name but there was no response. Running up to examine the glass for an opening, his hand only slid along a solid surface. Banging on it a few times he stopped and backed away. He would have to break it but he had nothing nearby. He only had the sword.

Unsheathing it he decided it was worth a try. Readying himself he took a deep breath and slashed at the barrier.

Within the void Aria opened her eyes and only had a moment to comprehend what was happening before shouting, "Stop!"

It was already too late.

The sword cleaved the surface of the glass as if nothing was there. A small crack appeared, then another and another. Link watched helplessly as the surface cracked over the image of Aria who reflected his own expression.

"Link," she quietly breathed out before the entire surface shattered and burst outward.

The sudden force blew him onto his back as he felt a sharp pain in his left eye and right arm which threatened to spread quickly. He cringed holding a hand over his eye while, unknown to him, a symbol of the triforce appeared. The bottom right triangle glowed brightly.

He waited for the pain to subside before he sat up only to face a now empty frame. Aria was nowhere to be seen.

He got up quickly searching around but there weren't even any pieces of the mirror. He felt a twinge in his right arm and grabbed it looking down only to let go immediately. He gaped at his now dark clawed appendage with a round reflective jewel on the back of his hand. He turned over his arm unable to believe what he was seeing. Even the pain from earlier was gone.

"I've been waiting for you Hero," a voice sounded within the room as sharp red eyes glowed in the darkness.

* * *

Notes: It had taken me a long time to write this for some reason because I never felt like I could get it right. Even now I don't feel like it is fully the way I want it and it's only the first chapter. I don't know if having Link say things indirectly is the right way to have him talk in this or if I should just give him dialogue. I'm just glad that at least he doesn't feel like a passive character. I also didn't know if I wanted to end it here but it just felt right considering how long it would be if I did continue. Is there enough mystery? Are some parts boring? Are the characters interesting? I just don't know if there are parts that fall short. I suppose it is only the first chapter after all so it may be a bit boring.

Well, at least thank Breath of the Wild for inspiring me to finish this chapter. It has me feeling a bit adventurous lately.


End file.
